Anata ga suki desu
by Little Pearl
Summary: Kourin still has to answer to Eigetsu’s confession. But will she manage to do it, if a certain person is spending all the time with her Eigetsu-sama? Set after episode 17, season 2.
1. How to tell him?

Ohayo Minna-san! This is my first fanfiction in many, many years… I hope that You will enjoy reading it, as much as I did writing it. I dedicate it too all EigetsuxKourin fans out there – because there aren't enough fanfics of them! Oh and please, point all my grammar and spelling mistakes. Sadly, I don't have a beta-reader and English isn't my native language either. I've checked the text several times but I can never be sure, if everything is ok.

Main plot: Kourin still has to answer to Eigetsu's confession. But will she manage to do it, if a certain person is spending all the time with her Eigetsu-sama? Set after episode 17, season 2.

Rating: PG/T – just to be safe ' Later chapters will contain some stuff not considered for children.

Pairings: main pairing EigetsuxKourin, others hinted or described.

Warnings: major spoilers for season 2!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari --'

And now on to the story!

. How to tell him? .

The sun was hiding behind the mountains, while the clouds were lazily floating through the sky. It had been a beautiful, sunny day and the sunset was a wonderful end to it. The various shades of yellow, orange and red filled the once, blue sky. Soon the sun was nowhere to be seen, although it was still bright. The snow on the mountain shined gently like the moon. It was the only snow in Sa province, the last evidence that there was a winter few weeks ago. After a while it begun getting darker. Another day come to an end…

In the capital of Saiunkoku was peaceful and quiet. The emperor Shi Ryuuki was imaging his beloved Kou Shuurei, making a vegetarian meal for him, like she promised. Li Kouyuu was trying to find the archives, where he left some important scrolls. Luckily for him, Ran Shuuei collected those and showed him a way out of the palace. In Kou Shouka house, Kou Shuurei was preparing a meal for her father and Seiran. Indeed, it was a pleasant evening.

Meanwhile, in the Sa province – it was quite the opposite. All thanks to one man…

Kourin has been again defeated by the youngest member of the Ran clan. Not that they were fighting, or anything. It's just the way, that he took control over Tou Eigetsu. The two of them were spending almost all the time together and after several attempts, Kourin always had to give up. Day after day – she was losing her Eigetsu-sama.

Ryuuren wasn't bothered with it. He was spending all the time with his kokoro no tomo, because, as he claimed, he couldn't loose sight of him, or his heart will be broken. He also stated that the fate itself decided, that the two of them will share many beautiful memories during their adventures. Eigetsu, hearing this, always smiled happily, thanking Ryuuren for this wonderful feelings and agreeing that the two of them should spent time together. Which made Kourin even more angry.

When Eigetsu was helping Ensei with his paperwork, Ryuuren was sitting behind Eigetsu, their backs touching. While the new governor of the Sa province – Kai Yu was tutoring Eigetsu, Ryuuren was listening to him as well. If Kourin made tea, only for her Eigetsu-sama, Ryuuren would drank it instead. Even when Eigetsu went to the bath, Ryuuren was accompanying him…Despite that all, the two of them often went for a walk or traveled to the other villages. Without Kourin. And this was all too much for her.

The worst thing, for her, was Eigetsu's behavior. After a week from his return, he started to avoid Kourin, enjoying Ryuuren's companion. He smiled and laughed a lot, even when working – he looked like he was truly happy for the first time in his life. Ryuuren often helped him, dismissing his flute, or getting rid of any distractions so Eigetsu could work in peace. And for Ryuuren – she was a distraction.

Kourin could spent even a minute with Eigetsu alone. His smiles were no more reserved for her. He often blushed when Ryuuren whispered something in his ear and after this, he would avoided her even more than usual. Sometimes he smiled at her, but it looked like a fake smile, made only because he didn't want to hurt her. He had no idea, that those smiles were piercing her heart.

Beside being jealous, Kourin felt betrayed. Eigetsu's words were still echoing in her mind, the touch of his lips, his warm breath or gentle arms were haunting her in the sleep. When alone, she repeated his question quietly: "Will you be together with me for always?", always ending crying. Now, the only thing that they shared together were meals and polite conversations. Sometimes she felt like his watching her, but when she looked up from her food he was talking with Ryuuren or Ensei. She knew that it was only her imagination and a dream, that would never come true.

And she only wanted to tell him… Answer him, that she loves him too and she will stay by his side forever…

It was a full-moon tonight and Kourin couldn't help but stare at it, like being hypnotized by it's beauty. She wanted to be like the moon, so Eigetsu couldn't tore his eyes from her. Then Ryuuren couldn't compete with her and wouldn't get any more attention from Eigetsu. Her Eigetsu-sama.

Two nights ago, she was so desperate, that she sneaked out of her room, brewed some tea and headed to Eigetsu's room, knowing that he will be still studying till late hours. But she met Ryuuren outside Eigetsu's room.

"Oi!" he said happily, though his face was emotionless. "You have prepared tea for us" he took the plate out of her hands and vanished into Eigetsu's room. Few seconds later, he returned with the plate. "You shouldn't be here" he stated handing her the plate "My kokoro no tama doesn't want any distractions!" And after that he disappeared behind the door, leaving Kourin.

She hugged the plate and returned it to the kitchen. She couldn't get any sleep that night, or the another one. That's why she was really tired and fell asleep while watching the moon.

She didn't wake up, when someone entered the room, nor when he lifted her up and laid her down on the bed. She didn't hear his sweet vice, calling her name and she didn't felt when he kissed her forehead.

After some time, Eigetsu tore his sight away from his sleeping beauty and returned to his room. "Oyasumi, Kourin-san" he whispered before leaving. He needed some rest too.

A/N: Um, so You see, this isn't a RyuurenxEigetsu fic ' They're only friends, really! I would appreciate any reviews: what should I change, what is ok, what You liked and what not… Thank You all for reading! .


	2. Ensei to the rescue!

. Ensei to the rescue! .

Everyone should have their guardian angel. Kourin was sure that her angel was on vacation and probably won't come back soon. Or maybe Ryuuren's guardian angel was more powerful than hers and took her angel captive for the time being? No matter what happened, Kourin was sure that she can't wait for help from heavens. But despite that, she prayed quietly, wishing that everything would be back to normal soon. She was sure that this time, her prayers will be heard, because she had such a wonderful dream about Ryuuren's sudden return to the capital and her comforting her Eigetsu-sama. Not that she liked that Eigetsu was so sad, because of Ryuuren's journey. She would do anything for at least one moment with Eigetsu, when they're absolutely alone… She promised herself, that she'll become the woman, that Eigetsu will want to chase after. But first she has to get rid of Ryuuren.

Ryuuren was cheerful like always. He often took both Kourin and Eigetsu on a trip, which almost always led to a disaster. Last time Eigetsu tripped over and Ryuuren had to carry him all way back to their home. Eigetsu even let himself rest and fell asleep. Well, he was sleeping until Ryuuren thought about a new song and started to play it on his flute. Kourin was quiet all the way, but when he woke up her Eigetsu-sama and laid him on the ground, she was so angry that she took his flute and threw it away… The day after, Ryuuren took his another flute (he has dozen of those) and followed Kourin everywhere, playing the same song.

Eigetsu on the other hand, was getting more and more depressed because of the whole situation, however he kept it deep inside his heart. He felt really lonely and was grateful that Ryuuren was accompanying him. After all he was sure that Kourin will soon cheer up and forget about his confession and his proposal… He was sure that his feelings were a burden for her and he didn't want her to suffer more. Kourin's quiet rejection was hurting him but he couldn't blame her. While his mood was cheerful as always, his dark thoughts were reflecting his work.

Ensei kept it to himself and when he could he corrected Eigetsu's mistakes. But he was sure, that the one responsible for it was Ran Ryuuren. He didn't felt happy, that Eigetsu wasn't concentrating and that Kourin was looking like she wants to cry... He didn't get it – he saw with his own eyes, when Ryuuren was congratulating them both on their love (and when he decorated himself in flowers). Plus he heard when he played a song 'of true love' on his flute for the both of them. That's why he couldn't figure out what happened, that made everything so messed up. He wanted to talk with Eigetsu about it, but Ryuuren wouldn't leave his side and Ensei didn't want to talk to both of them. Besides it looked like Eigetsu doesn't want to talk about anything that was associated with the purple-haired girl. So Ensei decided to talk with Kourin. Maybe she knew what is going on…

"Kourin, may I?" – he knocked at her door, before entering. When he heard her reply, he went into her room and found her writing a letter. "Who, you're writing to?", he asked curiously and added quickly: "It isn't a love letter, is it?".

Kourin glared at him, blushing slightly, "I'm writing to Shuurei-sama. I promised to write to her from time to time. Why would I write a love letter?", she asked more herself than Ensei. The man snickered.

"Well, I know that you and Eigetsu aren't together and knowing that you're such a cute and pretty girl, you shouldn't have any problem with finding a boyfrie… H-Hey!", Ensei stopped teasing Kourin, when he saw tears falling from her eyes. He abandoned the doorframe and kneeled beside Kourin's chair. "I'm sorry", he said softly, "I didn't mean to hurt you and to make you cry".

Kourin shook her head. "Daijobou" she replied wiping away her tears. "It's just that… I'm still sad, because he doesn't want to see me or spent time with me. And that he choose that… man, over me" she bit her lip, but continued after a second. "I miss him. I want to be close to him, want to tell him how I feel. And I want to punch that… man as hard as I can!" she shouted, clenching her little fist. Ensei smiled seeing her outburst and allowed himself to embrace her and gently stroke her hair. After a few minutes Kourin stopped crying, but she still looked depressed. "I don't know what happened. Maybe he got tired of me? Am I a burden for him?', she asked quietly.

"I'm sure not. I'll talk to him. I promise.", Ensei stood up and smiled softly, "You can count on me".

Kourin smiled "Thank You, Ensei-sama… But please, don't make Eigetsu-sama sad.…" her voice trailed of as she sighed painfully. Ensei nodded and walked out of the room. He had no idea, that a 14year girl could have such strong feelings of love. When he was in her age, he didn't even think about love. Even now, he didn't feel it towards any woman. But that doesn't mean that he didn't know what love is. And he would do anything to help that young girl. If he couldn't help her, how could he help Sa province and the people who lived there?

He was waiting patiently for Ryuuren and Eigetsu to come. They always bring him documents and books, after their work was done. This day was no exception. Eigetsu was carrying two documents, while Ryuuren was carrying books. Ensei noticed that Eigetsu looked really pale. He eyed Ryuuren suspiciously when they entered the room and ordered them both to sit in front of his desk.

"What am I supposed to do with you two?", he rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "Eigetsu, you're making many mistakes in your work. Very stupid ones, that I wouldn't expect to see from you. I always correct them before I gave the documents to governor Yu.", Ensei ignored Eigetsu's blush and sighed again, looking on Ryuuren, "And you are not helping at all, instead you make Egigestu's work harder…"

"But Ryuuren-sa…"

"Eigetsu", Ensei stated coldly, "Are you aware that I'm the one speaking now? Not you", Eigetsu blushed harder and muttered a quick apology. Ryuuren was looking straight into Ensei's eyes, but he wasn't very bothered. He didn't react when Ensei addressed him again.

"Ryuuren, I want to ask you something. Maybe I'm not powerful enough to demand you, but I can still make a request. Could you leave the Sa province for a while? I want to see if you're the reason why Eigetsu is acting so strange… So..." A loud noise of dropping porcelain and silver interrupted Ensei's words.

"Ensei-sama, please!", all eyes turned to Kourin, that appeared in the door. "Please, you promised! Let Ryuuren-san stay!", she kneeled to collect the broken parts of cups, trying to hide her tears, but Ensei could easily see them. He Ensei cursed himself mentally, "Ryuuren-san is not responsible for Eigetsu-sama behaviour, it's me, so I'll leave Sa province immediately…" She stood up and faced Ensei.

"Kourin-san!", Eigetsu interrupted her, rushing quickly to her side and putting his arms on her shoulders,"It… It has nothing to do with Ryuuren-san or Kourin-san. I'm just still not used to being alone in this body and I guess that I'm tired almost all the time, so I'm loosing concentration quickly", he blushed slightly, wiping Kourin's tears from her face, "Besides, there would be a lot more mistakes in my work if it wasn't for Ryuuren-san, who is helping me and Kourin-san, who makes me so tasty meals. I'm not so tired thanks to them."

Ensei sighed heavily. "Eigetsu-kun, but you do understand that…"

"Leave it, Ensei-san", Governor Yu spoke softly, making his appearance in the now crowded room. "My young apprentice is tired because of the double work, I'm giving him."

"Eh?", both Ensei and Kourin blinked in confusion, while Eigetsu blushed.

"Governor Yu, I'm very happy that I can work with you and that I can help Ensei. Please don't think that I'm so tired because of that", he bowed politely, "I'll try harder now, so I won't make anymore mistakes!"

"Now, now, young man", Kai Yu smiled, "You can make mistakes, as long as you know that you need to learn from them. But for a while now, I will give you less work. Otherwise I won't have anything to do. Just like now. I visited almos every village and city in this province so I can now return to my work", he chuckled and walked out of the room, leaving everyone stunned.

Kourin was the first one to break the silence. "Eigestu-sama…", Eigetsu noticed that he was still holding her and turned a bright shade of pink. He also saw that Kourin was blushing, but he didn't release her from the embrace, "Is it really okay for me to stay… by your side for a little longer?", Eigetus's blush deepened and he was afraid to say anything. Instead he nodded. Kourin smiled sweetly and released herself form his arms. She bowed in front of Ensei and walked out of the room, happy.

Ensei sighed heavily, looking on Eigetsu. "Are you gonna just stand there like that?" – he asked teasingly. At the same moment, Ryuuren stood up and played something on his flute. "Kokoro no tomo! Go to your kokoro no tomo! She answered your question, so now you can ask her an another one!", he clasped his hands and many feathers surrounded his head.

"Ryuuren-san, I told you already", Eigetsu smirked, an expression very unlikely for him, which made Ensei even more confused, "She isn't my kokoro no tomo. She something a lot more…", and blushing he run out of the room, trying to find Kourin.

"Please, don't tell me…", Ensei rubbed the back of his head, "…that you really wanted to get the two of them together? But the only thing that answered him, was a strange music.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter too! Oh, SnowCharms, season 2 of SM has not arrived in my country yet. I'm watching it on youtube. There are subs till the episode 19. But later Eigetsu or Kourin don't appear and I'm not watching raws. I only saw few episodes but it's really hard to follow the plot without subtitles...

I'll try to update soon!


End file.
